Published German patent application no. DE 101 39 068 A1 discloses that a sequence of commands can be generated automatically for a hierarchically-constructed command structure. For this purpose, a complete set of possible commands is initially generated by storing all possible branches through the individual levels of the hierarchy as individual commands. Each command corresponds to a path from the highest to the lowest level of the hierarchy. The individual commands generated in this manner are then arranged in a random sequence, wherein repetitions of an individual command are permitted
This sequence of individual commands is then supplied, for example, to a measuring device, which works through the commands successively. If a system error occurs during the implementation of a processing run of this kind, the entire sequence of individual commands is systematically shortened, in order to determine the chain of individual commands, which caused the system error. The individual commands are not modified in themselves during this process.
The procedure described is only suitable for systems, which process individual commands. It allows a limitation to a smaller number of individual commands, which are, however, already present a priori in the original command chain. It is not possible to generate an individual command and/or an individual message with the system proposed. However, the development of end systems, which operate according to the OSI reference model, requires either a modification of this kind or a generation of new, individual commands.